Waves of Marva
by IceGaze97
Summary: Marva is the newest Avatar, said to bring back the line of Avatars again. She isn't a true Avatar, but she's hoping that she will be recognized as it. When she finds a note from her Avatar teacher, she doesn't know what to make of it. It changes her life.


I leaned against a fence. My horse nibbled my hair as I pulled my cowboy hat lower. I turned around and patted her nose. "There there girl. We'll go on a ride, okay? We'll go." I soothed her.

I jumped up onto the fence, then into her saddle. "Easy Rose." I cooed as she started to buck a little. "We'll be fine." With that, I gently kicked her in the side, and she took off. I could feel someone watching me but I let it pass. No one had dared near me. Not ever. This was no exception.

After we got into the woods, I jumped off of Rose and fed her an apple. I then walked over to the water and sat down. Before I knew what was happening, strong hands gripped me from behind. I could hear Rose as she fled. Without thinking I twitched my hands. Colomns of earth and rock shot up into the air and coiled around the men. I moved my hands again and water trickled around the necks like snakes and began choking them. I slipped out of their grasp, baring my teeth. My auburn hair flew around my angry face, my steely gray eyes piercing through them.

Eventually I let the elements fall back to the ground. The men fell to the ground, gasping. "Whatd'ya want?" I snarled.

"You dead." the first one said.

"Burned alive." the other snapped.

They seemed to debat what they wanted to do with me. I tapped my foot with impatience. "Are guys suddenly getting stupidier?" I growled. They turned to me. "You don't attack the Avatar. You couldn't attack the old Avatars, but you definately shouldn't attack me." I growled. Vines started to creep towards them, and they shuffled backwards.

"You aren't the Avatar!" the one yelped.

The second's eyes were wide. "What are you? The Avatar could only control the four elements....Earth, Water, Fire, and Air."

I laughed. These people obviously didn't know. "Okay, you got me, I'm not the Avatar. When you killed the last one in their Ancestral state, you thought you killed the last of them. Because there were barely any bendes anymore, you Fire Navy thought you could kill anyone you wished. So they made me." I laughed.

The Fire Navy were all of the Fire Benders and Water Benders who had ganged up to control the rest of the benders. They were stupid people if you asked me.

The first one got so mad his hair caught on fire. The other put it out with his water. I took an offensive stance. "Try me." I spit out.

They both came at me. And they were both on the ground in a few moments. I laughed. I couldn't kill, but I could transport them. Vines wrapped around them. "These guys will take you far far away." I laughed. I watched as they were dragged away.

I went back to Rose. As I saddled her back up, I noticed a note. I picked it up, a little afraid to read it. But I guessed I should. So I tucked it away and rode home, back to my ranch house. I'd read it once I got there.

* * *

When I got home, I put Rose back in her stall, and I swung myself up onto the fence post. I carefull opened the note and read it.

_Dear Marva,_

_I'm so sorry to say this, but you must understand. This is only for your own good. The elders would like to see you. We think it is best if your powers were stripped from you. You aren't acting like a normal child. You don't have any friends. You fend for yourself without parents or guardians. You need to grow up like a normal child and have a normal life and you must forget that you ever had powers. Please, Marva, I don't want to do this, but what you've been doing with your powers and what you've been doing to yourself is unacceptable. Please meet us on the tips of Mount Aryni tomorrow evening. You should get there by then._

_Sincerely, Flockmr_

I crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground. How dare they say that to me. How dare they! I haven't done anything wrong! They were the ones who created me without any parents. They are the ones who made me who I was.

And just when I thought that I was getting a grip on my life too. Now they're going to take it all away, and I'll probably be killed by the Fire Navy. Great.

I picked up the note and burned it in the colomn of fire that stood in my palm. After burning it, I threw the ashes into the air and had the wind scatter the ashes all around.

I then whistled low, and a thunderous roar was heard. In a few moments a giant, russet colored dragon landed. Her scales were that reddish orange to almost brown color you get on a clear sunset. Her eyes were a sparkling golden, and her scales looked almost like feathers.

I quickly hopped on. "Come on Strala, we have to hide." I whispered to her.

She nodded. "Marva, I will not ask until we get there." she whispered back, knowing her companion all too well.

They took off together, Strala flying faster than she had ever flown before, and they shot across the sky towards their destination.

Little did they know they were being closely followed.


End file.
